


Mending Memories

by ExplodingLemon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingLemon/pseuds/ExplodingLemon
Summary: Barbara wakes up after breaking her bonds with Stickler. She can only remember bits and pieces of Stickler before he bond their lives. While Jim is in the Darklands, Barbara goes home to find Jim isn't coming back any time soon. It's not long after everyone comes to tell her what happened and she embarks to find out if he is safe.





	1. Deja Vu

Barbara woke up again at the Hospital. She sat up and looked around rubbing her eyes laughing. She found it ironic that she needed up a patient at the very Hospital she works at. She sat there for a moment recollecting herself, she remembered Jim was here and explained what happened. When she looked around she saw no sign of him with her. She saw one of her nurse co-workers Dale. "Hey Dale have you seen Jim?" Dale looked at her pondering for a moment.

"Oh! He already left quit some time ago. I'll get you your papers real quick, the Dr.Hanson said you should stay off work for a week or two. I know it can be hard for you, but you really should stay home.You're a single mother with a teenage boy for fu-goodness sake. Trust me you're lucky to have a kid like yours, I'm lucky I became a nurse after all the crazy, stupid things I did growing up." 

Barbara gave a worried look before  she could ask the question on her mind dale put a finger "let's just say I would be in prison and not taking care of patients. I find helping others a better alternative and a way to make amends." 

She gave a small smile "Yeah...Thanks Dale... Soooooo can I get out of here if I am not go to work?" She said trying to make a little joke. Dale chuckled a bit 

It was at the time she made her comment that Dr.Hanson  over heard her and walked in the room. They grabbed the chart and read it "Just need you stay for a day to do some tests, now that you're awake and seem stable." Dale quickly finished off his task and left to the next patient in his route.

Barbara's eye brows shot up, she didn't expect that type of timing. "Alright but I should call Jim first and tell him."

Dr.Hanson gave a small smile "Alright, just make it quick. The sooner we start the quicker you can leave. You work hard Barb, you deserve some time with your family."

Barbara smiled back "Yeah, I guess working over shifts has missed with my brain. I feel like I'm in a weird fog without 5 cups of coffee." 

Dr.Hanson laughed "I know the feeling, even in my dreams I'm working...I'll give you a minute to call you're son, and get ready. Just come out to see me when you're ready."

Dr.Hanson left the room,closing the door behind them. Barbara looked for her phone and checked the battery charge to make sure it wasn't dead. She went through her contact list under favorites. Glancing at the list but only extra name confused her tiled 'Strickler' with small emojicon heart next to it. She shrugged it off putting that mystery on the back burner of mysteries with ' why does my left sock go missing when they are put on a laundry line.' When Barbara called Jim's phone she received no response, she tried a couple more times and still nothing from him. As the day went on she called Jim between every small exam and had the same response. She never felt to distant from her son. She was here as a patient being tested for any brain injuries and he's not at least answering her phone calls! On a Saturday! He should be out of school and awake, why isn't he picking up? She knew he was growing distant but this type of behavior is odd even for him. She would start to worry in every call she made. She thought maybe she was overreacting. It wasn't the first time Jim forgot his phone or broke his phone when playing with Toby. 

\--------------

At the end of the day, the sun was barely hanging in the sky off on the horizon. She felt as if her day was getting worse by the minute, she had no ride, her phone was almost dead, she still had response from her son and had to call a taxi to get home. She tried to call Strickler thinking that maybe he would be a gentleman but when she did there was nothing from him. When she arrived at the house it looked like no one was home. She opened at the door and saw the mess inside. The axe hanging in the air startled her, she looked around to see vases broken, arrows and knifes in the wall. Almost everything was broken and bent. As she inspected the house she felt a terrifying familiar sense of deja vu. "What the hell happened??" 

She called Jim's name, fearing the worse her calls became more and more panicked as each room she went into had no answers. There was weapons everywhere and even almost got hurt by a booby trap. When she went into his room her heart sank, it was a mess and worse, his phone was on the bed with 30% battery and all her missed calls. She started to cry, tears started to pool up and bead down her cheeks. She felt something was terribly wrong. 

"Calm down Barb, maybe he's with one of his friends? But why is the house like this?" Just then she heard shuffling down and the faint sound of voices. She made her way down the stairs towards the basement, slowly. She knew Jim wasn't there so there shouldn't be anyone there. When she look down the case she saw Toby, Clair and some strange four armed creature with six eyes. Everyone started at her and went up to her.

Toby and Clair rambled on and on about something about Jim and some bridge, and how they couldn't stop him in time. "He just went in there! We were all going to go in together and he went in alone! I'm sorry-"

"He went in and we don't know what to do-" Toby and Clair talked over each other for a long while trying to explain everything. 

The strange creature looked and her and approached her and told the other to stop for a moment. "Miss Barbara, I'm deeply, deeply sorry to say young Master Jim is in a terrible place." Barbara pushed pasted her fear stared down this creature. "Where is my Jim?! Who-What are you???"

"As for what I am a Troll and a trainer and friend of your son. I'm Blinky and Master as for Master Jim. He...he is in the Darklands, alone, facing Gunmar. We were going to go in as team but he quickly went through he bridge alone." He looked at her with great concern in his eyes. "Jim...Why can't you bring him back?" Her brows furrowed in anger.

"It's not that simple, only a Trollhunter such as master Jim could open the Bridge to the Darklands."

"Trollhunter??" It took a moment for everyone to realize fully what happened. Barbara knew they knew she was out the biggest picture, and knew it wasn't right. Blinky looked at her and fiddled with his hands then looked down at his hands.

He spook softly in deep thought. "I see so Master Jim failed to tell you when you awoken. That surely explains his decision. You've been through quit enough as it is."

Toby looked at Barbara "She deserves to know, even if Jim wussed out and didn't tell her."

"Again? What do you mean again?! What happened? Why is my son this-this...Trollhunter?" Clair spoke up "The Amulet choose him. I know it's weird but it explains why he acted to weird. Trust me I had no idea for a long time and was really confused what the heck was his problem. I'm still new to the whole Trolls existing thing."

Blinky and nodded "We came here to tell you, I was surprised to see that he failed to tell you." With that everyone sat down somewhere in the basement and explained to Barbara everything about being a Trollhunter. They explained the troll world and everything that was going on. At the end they briefly explained to Barbara that she lost her memories when she go hurt and they had to break gum gum magic. When she asked what type of magic was inflicted they simply tried to avoid going far into detailed, saying simply Stickler bond them and she ended up getting hurt. 

After hours of discussing everything to Barbara, it was almost halfway into the night. Barb sighed. "So if Jim really is in these Darklands and it's impossible to get there, isn't there some way to make sure he is ok? To watch him?"

Toby chimed in turning to Blinky, hoping he would have some idea "Yeah Blinky isn't there some weird magic we can use to make sure Jim is ok? I can't lose another friend." Blinky furrowed his brows thinking "I recall a particular magic from changelings to be able to peer into the Darklands."

At that moment an idea struckClaire "NotEnriue, of course! He showed me my baby brother in the Darklands!" Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise and hope Blinky smiled "Perfect, then we can see if the changeling can show us Master Jim! We must see his fight through, even if we aren't there to be able to assist. "  "Then let's go to this...changeling? He has to be able let us see if Jim's ok!"Barbara finally left some relief, as she got glimmer of hope in the most bizarre and terrifying circumstances any mother has faced.

\--------------------

In the Darklands Jim was hiding from the terrifying glows of lights that demanded to know where he was. When he fought one of them only more showed up and he ended up surrounded. The last thing he needed was to alarm Gunmar's army and be ambushed. There was no way this guy was going to fight fair. When the blaring voices was far enough away he slowly made his way out the cave he hid in. The cavern was vast and dark and had a brimstone smell to it. Ever since he went through the bridge, he was no where near defeating Gunmar. He spent his time either fighting, running away and hiding from reinforcements. Gunmar knew Jim had entered the Darklands looking to fight him. Jim wasn't going to play his game though, he needed to firstly learn where the stolen humans were and secondly where Gunmar was. Jim was determined to make it out of the Darklands alive and keep his promise to bring back Enrique for Claire.


	2. Things are Getting Strange

Barbara awkwardly followed the Troll and two teenagers. She felt out of place, alone yet not. Why didn’t Jim tell her everything? She’s his mom, it’s her job to worry about him and protect him, not the other way around. Barbara couldn't help but feel responsible for how Jim acted. Why he would never tell her, why he left everyone behind. Jim was always like that ever since his father left her years ago. She had to work double shifts in an understaffed Hospital and to save enough money to get him into college. She felt that despite her best efforts to provide for the two of them, there was always a sense of parentification. He always cleaned, cooked for her and seemed to always be worried about how she was feeling. For months he seemed to be more and more distant and rebellious without any care for consequences. Maybe she should have been more hard on him about school. He wasn’t like normal teenagers, he didn’t even want a car, he wanted a moped. Weither Barbara accepted it or not, there was no one better to be in possession of the amulet. 

 

When she got out of her deep thoughts she noted how long the walk was and wondered how anyone even missed seeing these creatures walking around. They weren't exactly the hardest thing to miss. There was people who stayed up late at night either they would be out for dates, jobs or even just being awake unable to sleep. She wondered what other creatures from lore existed in the world that were only classified as mythology. Although the walk was quiet and everyone seemed worried, they were also too tired and scared to talk about the possibilities that Jim may be hurt. Everyone spent the day worried for Jim and the possibilities that can happen that they felt as if there was little hope left. The possibilities seemed to only become more and more dark the longer they pondered. Toby forced himself to think of the brightest possibility. As for Claire was tired and felt like she was still  in a fog of confusion. Blinky seemed the calmest, already decided the most likely possibility. Despite his demeanor Barbara could see that he believed the worse, and was holding back his tongue to not scare Barbara, Barbara needed to distract her mind and get more answers that didn't involve Jim. 

 

Barbara rubbed her head from a lingering faint pain and spoke up. “So, what are changelings exactly? Just another kind of troll or something else?”

Blinky perked up “Ahhhh Changelings, disgusting creatures I do say myself. Half-breeds, impure of both troll and human. ”

Barbara looked at him with a confused looked on her face “Human? Like a troll and a human went ahead an-”

“OH GRACIOUS NO! Worse, actually. This was from Gum Gum magic, creating a new creature all on its own and destroying both the human and troll in the making.”

“So they fuse them together? Why?”

“Changelings have strange magic that is only known to them alone. They are used to undermine human society. Gunmar has human children stolen as infants, and then a changeling enters the home to replace them.”

“Replace? That’s terrible."

 

Claire sighed “It is. Jim knew my brother Enrique was taken. He promised that he would get him back...that we would get him back.” Toby put his hand on Claire trying to help her stay calm.

Barbara took a moment to think before speaking “So...do these changelings kill the kids?”

Blinky shook his head. “No, they need to keep the human alive and well in the Darklands. A Changeling can only transform into their human familiar. We have no idea what happens with changelings who have crossed over from the Darkside once their human familiar has died or if they use magic to prolong human life for centuries. There are still many mysteries to Gum Gum magic.”

Barbara remembered them saying that Strickler was a Changeling. She only could remember few details of him that weren’t fuzzy. She remembered he was Jim’s history teacher. He seemed quite nice, spending a few meals together just talking. She couldn’t remember his face all that well but that he has deep green eyes that just soaked her up as she talked, ready to hear more. “So this Strickler...he was a changeling. Why was he a high school history teacher? I can see them taking over big places in government but why a high school?” 

 

Blinky seemed to ponder for a bit and stopped walking. “Now that you mention it Miss Barbara, that has always puzzled me. There is only one thing I can say is that I found that being a position of teaching can be rather...fulfilling.”

Toby snorted “Yeah, fulfillingly evil”

Claire raised a single brow “Sounds like giving out Fs and pop quizzes is low level evil for someone who tried to open up the bridge to the Darklands and bond Jim's mom to save his ass.”

Toby whined a bit making his voice crack in response “Hey miss honor roll, not everyone could stay awake in history, talking about a bunch of dead people.Those pop quizzes and tests are evil and he loves to put trick questions.”

Claire furrowed her brows in anger “Sorry I pay attention instead of cramming for the night before an exam!”

“Oh yeah!”

Barbara shouted in anger trying to dispel the teenagers petty quarrel “Enough! Right now things are much more important that silly things in high school.”

Blinky put a hand on Toby and Claire’s shoulders and out the lower set of hands together and spoke “Miss Barbara is very right. Now is not the time to fight with each other on these matters while Master Jim could be in danger as we speak. We must know  if this Channeling will be able to show us Master Jim during his journey.”

 

\---------------------

 

When everyone arrived to where NotEnrique was at they found him mingling with trolls  at Claire's house as if he wasn't a Changeling and eating socks. Barbara was shocked by the size of the other trolls. Now she really wanted to ko how the hell they could go about and not get caught. Toby and Blinky casually said hello. When NotEnreique he saw  Claire he got up and went over to her and look at Barbara. “I’m guesin’ you told her about the boy eh? What now?”

Claire looked at the trolls messing up her living room, leaving a mess. “Can you first get everyone else out of here?”

“Sure sis...Alright you heard the girl get on out. We got important business to go over here.”

With that all the other trolls started to groan and leave the house, only leaving minor scrapes on the door frame trying to squeeze out. Once NotEnriques friends left she smiled at him.

“NotEnrique you know that magic you used to show me Enrique?”

“Ye, what about it?”

“I need you to use that to show us Jim!”

 

That moment the Changeling rubbed his head and looked very unsure. “I don’t know if I can do somethin’ like that. I ain’t good with that sort of magic.”

“But you did it before!”

“Look here sis, I haven’t been on this side for a long time. My magic is crap. I can only see your bro and even then it only lasts for a while.”

“Come on you have to try!” Claire pleaded

He looked away for a moment and looked at Claire's eyes and smiled “For you I’ll try, but don’t be expecting much. First thing's first, I got to have a mirror.”

 

With that Toby went off to find a big mirror to bring. He looked everywhere and found a simple standing mirror almost as tall as himself. When he returned Barbara was holding on, hoping that this might work.

The Changeling cracked his small knuckles “All right, standback!” He took in a deep breath and spewed a strange spit onto the mirror, showing Enrique. The Changeling put out his hands trying to change the mirror and then the mirror rippled showing a figure that looked like Jim. He was ready for battle with his weapon drawn and another figure going towards him.

 

Barbara got worried and couldn't stop herself even if she could “JIM!” Just then the Changeling lost focus. The mirror rippled and started to go crazy, bending and warping, glowing a bright blue before shattering into pieces. The Channeling fell over and was panting. Clair went over to him “NotEnrique! Are you ok??Please be ok!” She picked him up gentle and cradled him. He gave a weak thumbs up and smiled at her. “Takes a lot more to bring this guy down sis. Just a bit.. tired is all.”

 

Blinky sighed. “It seems that NotEnrique is unskilled for this magic. I fear pushing him for that advanced magic might damage him, or worse, kill him.”

Toby looked over Claire at NotEnrique “ So we need someone more skilled than NotEnrique... You think we could find Strickler?”

Claire stood up holding NotEnrique gently “What if he just tries to kill us, thinking we decided to kill him?”

Toby looked over at Barbara looking at her with a devilish smile “simple we use his weakness!”

Barbara looked around and realized what Toby was implying “What?? Me? What makes you think that??”


	3. Pushing Foward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Travels along the Darklands and meets a Changeling

The Darklands stretched for miles, the roads often lead to no nowhere, signs that once stood were destroyed. The dim lights made it difficult to see far ahead. Often times the narrow roads left off into a cliff into a drop into a field of stalagmites below. Jim felt like he was in a labyrinth, and Gunmar was the Minotaur at the end off it all. With no sunlight, a phone or even a clock with him he had no idea how long he had been traveling. As the minutes passed he felt his enthusiasm and strength starting to fade. 

“Why do I keep making stupid decisions? Ugh you’re so stupid Jim!” 

At the moment the Trollhunter heard the sound of a rock falling. In response he drew his sword out, ready to strike. He slowly moved towards the sound around the corner of the rock wall. In front  of him was a Changeling. He sneered at the creature. She was Indigo blue, thin and had two sets of horns. One set was significantly larger, and the other was almost nubs. He right horn was broken off. He looked surprised to see the blade and put up her hands. 

“Please! I heard rumors but I didn’t think they were true.”

Still weapon drawn, Jim fought back to not give into his fatigue and to even hold his sword. “Why shouldn’t I? You’re just going to tell Gunmar where I am , or get your friends to capture me.”

“I won’t I promise. A promise to a changeling is something they must never break. You have my word. Can can I do to make you believe me?”

“Food.”

“Food?”

“Yes...and information where you keep the humans you stole.” 

Emill nodded “Sure, I can get you some food.”

When Emill walked Jim was right behind her, watching her every move. He stayed a distance incase she would attack him or lead him right into danger. He was grateful she couldn’t see how much he was struggling. The walked along the narrow path that lead to cavern in the rock wall. Inside there was even more pathways long it, branching out. In some there was dim lights of flames, there was no doubt to Jim that there had to be Changelings down those halls. There also was the possibility that down there was humans.

Down one the unlit caverns Emill took him into what looked to be a kitchen filled with food from the human world. There was fresh fruit and vegetables, some can food, and baby food. Jim sighed in some relief knowing that Enrique may be captured but he is at least safe. He went out to reach for an apple and greedily ate it while keeping an eye on Emill. 

With mouth full of food he began to speak “So tell me” He swallowed and wiped away any juices that were on the corners of his mouth. “Where do you keep the babies and humans.”

Emill looks around a little nervous “The thing about that is that I can’t.”

“You promised and you said promises are important to Changelings.”

“I promised you food, not information! I can’t, you don’t understand. Just letting you be here might get me killed...or worse.” She went to rub her broken hrn but then pulled away.

Even though Emill tried to hide it the Trollhunter recognized her meaning. Immediately his thoughts went back to what Strickler said, that he was trying to protect himself. Jim stared at Emill while he ate more food. She seemed nice enough but she could also be playing him to benefit herself. He saw a small sack in the corner of the room and filled it with a container for water and non-perishables, he grabbed some can beans. 

“You don’t have to come with me, just tell me where to go.” Jim said.

Emill watched Jim and sighed “Alright, they are down the third tunnel to the left, take a right  and keep going. It’s guarded by Goblins and other Changelings.”

Jim smiled hoping she wasn’t going to lie to him, her turned towards to exit and turned back at her for a brief moment.  “Emill, thanks…”

She lifted her hand and waved a bit good bye, watching him go. Once Jim left she touched her broken horn and sighed.

 

\---------------------------

 

Jim felt much better after eating a quick meal. He carefully made his way towards where Emill told him to go. The tunnel was dimly light by crystals embedded in the walls. The crystal’s glow was faint enough that he could somewhat see where he was going. Further and further into to the tunnels he noted something particular. He felt like it was weird that there was no one walking by. It felt too quite, for one since he arrived it was quiet and it made the caves even more eerie and unsettling. The lack of any enemies near by put Jim on edge, expecting a guard to be barreling towards him. 

He came at another crossroads of tunnels and saw that the two tunnels had different kinds of crystals in, as some sort of guide for finding certain areas. He went to the tunnel at the right as Emill told him, feeling dread as he marched forward. At the end of the tunnel it lead to another larger cavern. Inside he heard Changelings talking amongst themselves. Jim tried to quietly move about, looking around for any signs of humans. Suddenly Goblins came falling down from the ceiling’s stalactites. 

“What the?!” He scared trying to get one of the creepy little creature off of him. 

“There!” a voice spoke out and grabbed Jim in his confusion. 

“Knock the brat out!”” A rougher voice cried.

Suddenly Jim is face to face with a large brut green Changeling with hair like tufts and a set of large twisted horns. The she gave Jim a crooked teeth smile just before hitting his head hard enough to knock him out. 

Jim went limp and the armor vanished, the amulet falling to the ground. Goblins scurried around around the Changelings and Jim. They picked up the amulet and held up in pride as a trophy. 

The green Changeling looked towards the entrance and put Jim on his shoulder. He looked at her with anger “What are you doing here? Your work is done, now leave.” 

Emill scowled “I can do what I want.”

Another Changeling stepped in, he was must shorter and purple, with slicked back curling horns. “I bet you were hoping he lose to that joke of a Trollhunter and join with him to save your self.”

Emil was taken back and stomped her foot “No! Besides he isn’t a joke, he killed Gunmar’s son! He killed Bular! Not even pervious Trollhunters could have done that.”

They laughed and the green Changeling replied “Bular was a fool, and this child only got lucky.”

Emill shook her head “What if you’re the ones that got lucky? He was clearly weak from lack of food. Yin you should know this.”

The Purple Changeling took the amulet from the Goblins and admired it for a second and looked at Emil with piercing eyes “Do not underestimate your superiors Emill! You know what happens to insubordination, worse to..traitors.” At the end of his sentence he had a smug smirk on his face.

With that Emill nervously went to touch her broken horn, and pulled herself before she could touch it as if it would burn her. She shook her head and looked at them pleading “I did no such thing, I followed your orders. There is no need for concern for someone lowly ranked as myself.”

Yin looked at his partner sighed “Let’s take the brat over to Gunmar before he wakes up. He’ll want to see this. As for you Emill, I’ll let you off the hook...for old times sake.” Emil felt a shiver of fear move down her body at his words. Jim like a large sack of potatoes was carried away into the cavernous tunnels to meet his fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the third installment. I usually hate going back and forth, but since Jim being stuck is a driving factor I want to have some major focus on him a little bit. Please comment and let me know what you think and to give any suggestions or things you would love to see because I might consider it and put it in.   
> I'll post the next chapter when I have my day off.


	4. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara finally finds her car and takes a moment to reflect.

Meanwhile back at Claire/NotEnrique’s house Barbara’s question went unanswered when Claire looked at the clock that read 5:32 a.m.. Barbara still was left confused and spoke “I know we’ve been awake a long time but there’s no need to panic.” Toby shook his head “Troll 101 Miss B, trolls don’t do sunlight.” Barbara made a little “Oh” on his face. Blinky nodded his head “I regret to say this but seeing our destination is very far from a suitable place to open a portal to Trollmarket, we should head over to the bridge near here. But we must hurry it is a long journey and such short time.” They all looked at each other and nodded. As everyone started to walk out NotEnrique was behind Claire as she stopped in right at the doorway. 

“Ohhh no!” 

“What? I’m coming along to? I want to see if the little punk is still alive.”

“You’re still weak from when you tried using the mirror.”

“I’m fine, I swear it. ”

Claire shook her head. “Stop trying to be so tough. Just rest. I’ll let you know if we find anything. Besides Mom and Dad are coming back this afternoon, I’ll call my friends Mary and Darci saying I had an emergency and to just walk in.”  

He sighed and smiled “Alright, just be careful sis.” 

If anyone saw the group they would say it was a strange site, a six eye four armed troll, two teenagers, and a doctor traveling together. Daylight was soon be break through the horizon, and they all were trying to hurry to get under Arcadia’s bridge to beat it. Claire was the front of the group as she sprinted towards the bridge up ahead, Toby carefully tried to slide down the canal's wall, and so did Barbara. Blinky ran past the two sliding down the hill. Barbara wiped down her clothes of any dirt and looked around. “So where is the entrance to this...Trollmarket?” 

Blinky chuckled and smiled “With this!” He pulled out a crystal and began to draw an arch along the wall. The lines glowing a faint blue. When he put his hand in the middle the concrete wall collapsed in on itself and revealed a portal.  One by one they entered the portal, and once they were done the portal began to close and the wall began to reconstruct itself as if nothing happened. 

Barbara looked around and watched as a staircase of blue crystals lit. She looked around amazed “Wow” Blinky walked to lead the way. “Yes, it’s a shame that we will be skipping over a tour of Trollmarket. We need to firstly head over to Vendel.”

Toby groaned “Vendel?!Come on can’t we just use your books?”

Blinky shakes his head “There are many places in which the Changeling may be hiding. I suspect a few places. He may be in a place in which was ravaged by Gunmar years ago and abandoned by Trolls. I doubt he would be in the Human world.”

Suddenly at the entrance Drall was standing at the end of the staircase. His eyes widened seeing Barbara and Barbara’s wide seeing him. Blinky was strange looking but he was roughly Barbara’s size, Drall though, he was huge. 

“Finally I thought- What is she doing here?”

Blinky crossed his arms “She has the right to know what happens to Young Master Jim.” 

Drall stepped up the Blinky trying to intimidate him “You said you would inform her, not bring her here!” 

“There has been a change of plans. We might have a way to observe master Jim’s journey in the Darklands.”

Drall looked at him and her confused. Toby stepped in “We’re going to find Strickler! She could help us.” Drall had a “Oh” face and moved out of the way and started to walk along the group. 

Barbara looked around trying to keep up with everyone. The Market was large and winding, with various shops. In the middle of one of the places she saw a broken car? Barbara thought to herself how damaged it looked and when she saw the license plate she became furious. That was HER CAR! She she realized how worried she was about Jim she totally forgot about worrying about her own car. Yet there it was, laying there sadly beaten to a pulp, looking beyond any repair. If she decided to pay to have it fix the bill would probably be as much as a brand new car. She wondered just how the hell she even lived through that fight.

She forced herself to turn her attention to trying to find this Vendel guy, her son was top priority here, not the car. Luckily it did not take long for everyone to find Vendel. He was over seeing some Trolls who were cleaning up stone and crystals. Blinky seemed at at lost of words and was trying to muster us the confidence to talk to Vendel. Toby on the other hand immediately “Vendle! We need some help.” 

Vendel gave a tiresome sigh “It seems everyone at these times need help. Tell me what is it?” As he turned around he saw Barbara was had some surprise. “Barbara? Blinky you better have a good explanation.” Barbara was a big shocked to see Vendel. She should be more alarmed and scared to see this tall creature and his cold looking gaze. She knew that they must have meet before from what she was told and him calling her by her first name. It bothered her she couldn’t remember him, but she got a feeling that he was simply stern with his heart in the right place. 

Barbara smiled and spoke “I’m sorry but I just need to know if you can help us find Strickler. He might help us.” 

Vendel smiled at her “I’m sorry, it’s good to see you are in fine health. Tell me why do you think that Changeling could help you?” 

Right before Barbara or Blinky could explain Claire popped in “We tried out Changeling magic with NotEnrque but he can barely do it, so we were thinking… maybe Strickler could help.”  Vendel knowing nod and looked at Blinky. “I see, it may work.” 

Blinky smiled  and was excited“ I’ve been thinking this entire way of possible places he could have hidden. However there is one very possible place that I believe he could have ran off to. He would have gone to the abandoned Icelands.” 

Vendel looked looked surprised and took a long pause, thinking to himself before speaking “It maybe...Trolls living there were wiped out by Gunmar long ago. Barely Humans dwell deep into the caves.” 

Drall felt like he was out of the conversation and stepped forward. “So we are going to the Icelands? Sounds simple enough, it’s only one impure.” 

Vendel shook his head “The Icelands have  been untouched but the cave is vast and stretches far. They were carved to confuse anyone unwelcomed. I suggest you prepare yourselves, especially you humans. Now, I have much work ahead of me for the time being.” With that Vendel left. 

Barbara looked at the time and it hit just at 9 a.m. and rubbed her eyes looked at Toby and Claire. “Alright, you two. You should get back home.” 

Toby scratched his head “Yeah, we should get ready. Oh! We should meet up here again at 8 o’clock. Nana is meeting her buddies at the center.”

Claire nodded and everyone looked at Barbara “Oh...umm...yeah I mean I have time off from the Hospital.” 

Toby smiled “Great! I’ll knock when I’m ready.” 

Blinky came over holding a similar crystal they used to get in only in a different color. “Here you’ll need this incase you need to ever come here. You’re always welcome to Trollmarket Miss Barbara.” Barbara took the crystal and put it in her pocket. “Thank you, Blinky.” 

 

\--------------------------

 

At the end of the long night Barbara called both her and Toby a taxi since they lived across the stress from each other. When done they got out and departed into each others homes. When she reentered her house she forgot how messy it was. Just looking at it now made her no longer scared but sad. Her house was in ruins, her son was missing, and she had no memory of what happened. She couldn’t remember the very creature that caused all this happen. She undid her hair, and headed up to her room and laid on her bed. Suddenly the emotions started to flood. The shock, the confusion and anger all washed over her into a deep swirling raging ocean of emotions. She lied there crying all of herself out curling into the blankets. Slowly she fell into a tearful sleep, filled with nothing but nightmares. 

 

When she woke up she looked at the clock and saw that she barely slept and it was only 2: 02 p.m.. She sat up trying to collect herself. She immediately started to go through her checklist. “Get a grip Barbara, you’ve raised a kid alone while in college, you can do this.” She opened her closet doors and looked around. She grabbed her large old backpack she had when she was in college that was stuffed away in the corner. She set out a new set of regular clothes consisting of a pair of jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt. For the bag she grabbed her heavy winter jacket, a pair of leather boots, gloves, beanie and scarf. She quickly got changed into her jeans and T-shirt and headed down to the kitchen to look for flashlights, food and water. 

 

The Kitchen was a mess, the fridge was toppled over and the food. Barbara sighed “Right, no food. Canned it is then.” She pulled out a couple cans and bottles of water from her pantry and look through the junk drawer in the kitchen for the flashlights. There were batteries, scissors, take out menus, and other odds and ends but no flashlights. Seeing how there was no car she hopped that Toby or Claire would bring flashlights. She looked looked at the clock and saw that only an hour went by. She decided that she would eat, but not having her son to make her food and no kitchen left to even try, she resorted to eating a can raviolis she had been saving.  

 

Barbara didn’t know what else to do with herself for the remaining time so she resorted to cleaning her house, or at least putting back what she could. She couldn’t move the larger objects. “Good lord Jim, you know, I hope you planned on cleaning this up after what ever you were planning,” She said as she moved the couch back on his legs, and moving the what the thing that looked like a medieval weapon of some sort out of the middle of the middle of her living room. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and Toby was standing there was a large backpack and dressed for the Icelands. “Hey!” he said

Barbara looked at him and wiped away the sweat on her forehead “Time already? Are you sure you are able to go? I feel like I should be the adult here.” 

“Trust me, we’ve done a lot worse things, I’m sure it’ll turn out just fine.” 

Barbara looked at him skeptically “Alright. I’ll just call a taxi and-” 

 

Just like that Drall walks in from the basement “No need, we can take the tunnel.” Barbara turned to him and her eyes widened “How long were you here?”

“I just arrived.”

Barbara sighed “Why would I take the tunnels?”

Toby scratched his head “Honestly it's not as bad as you think. Plus it’s easier than having to sneak around.” 

Barbara sighed “Alright but let me get my stuff.” With that she grabbed her backpack and followed Drall as he led his way in the sewers. When they reached their destination they opened the portal to Trollmarket. Drall lead the way into Trollmarket to a strange looking device that looked to be on some sort of train tracks. Next to the machine was Blinky and Claire. 

 

Toby smiled as he approached Claire “I thought you said you would be late?” 

Claire shook her head “Things turned out better than expected and I was able to get her early and read up some material about where we’re going.” 

Blinky saw Barbara and smiled “Ah, good to see you prepared. Fair warning this ride causes some people to feel sick.” 

Toby snorted “Yeah, more like will make you sick. It’s like going on one of those gravity machines 5 times in a row after eating 3 hotdogs.” Barbara cringed imagining how bad the motion sickness would be for her. 

Blinky smiled betting into the machine “No time to waste! We must hurry.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I tried to make up some kinda idea behind some of the Troll Villages that Gunmar destroyed. So for this one I really like the idea behind a kinda ice caves so I took inspiration from the Vatnajökull glacier.


	5. Abandoned Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tunnels of the Icelands seems to be more difficult to navigate than expected. The gang must find a way to travel through the Icelands without getting lost.

The group waited for Toby who forgot his trusted warn hammer, Barbara got onto the machine and sat down. She looked around for some kind of safety belt, but couldn’t find one. Drawl tried to squeeze himself in and not have his horns get tangled in the cage. Toby came rushing back with a hammer too larger than himself in hand. “Alright! Almost forgot this baby.” 

Barbara couldn't barely make out what Blinky was saying as soon as he pulled a switch and the machine started up. Suddenly Barbara felt as if she was on 30 rollercoasters and one tea cup ride at the same time. She had been advised rollercoaster fan when she was younger before Jim was born but she was sure there isn't any ride that could out do the rush and nausea she was feeling. It felt much worse than what Toby described, maybe because she was older and got sicker more easily or it was just that bad. Suddenly the ride stopped on a dime and Barbara, and Toby pushed out and threw up. Spitting out the acidic taste in her mouth she spoke heavily “Please, tell me I don’t have to go on there for a long time.” 

Toby wiped his mouth “I regret eating so much, damn you stress eating!”

When she calmed down her stomach she felt the cold really hit her, she dug through her backpack and put on her winter jacket. When Barbara looked around she saw the cavern they were in. Inside was a space for the ride they took, the walls were made of stone and ice. Pillars of stone with carved trolls, depicting them holding up the vaulted ceilings and the carvings of their skin had light blue crystals embedded. Almost every Carved Troll had a golden necklaces with a Blue Sapphire pendant and golden cuffs. The Ice was a beautiful royal blue with black ice swirling in it. Toby and Claire looked around and Claire was the first to speak “It’s beautiful in here.” Everyone started walking towards the first tunnel they saw.

Blinky sadly sighed “It was once a beautiful small village of trolls, called the  Göng Aðilar. Some of the most clever and toughest Trolls out there, able to resist the sun's light that shined through ice. They made vast tunnels and hidden passages.” Up ahead they saw a series of tunnels, one that branched off into two different tunnels, and three different ones. Claire looked sad as she looked at the carvings on the walls and Toby looked at Blinky “Let me guess, Gunmar killed them all?”

Blinky stopped at the fork ahead nodded “Yes. But there is no use to dwell on the past. We must find the Changeling, he could be hiding anywhere in here. I advise we split, Drall, Miss Barbara and I will go together, Claire, Toby, stick together.” 

Toby went in his bag and pulled out 5 walkie talkies and handed them each one. “Just incase we get super lost. Drall, you use this button here and talk into it. Tell us if you see anything.”

Barbara took the walkie talkie, and clipped it onto her hip. “Alright, stay safe alright?”

Toby and Claire took the farthest right tunnel and Blinky and Barbara made their way to the most middle tunnel. As they walked ahead they did not see the tunnels behind them start to change, stone and ice growing to block the passages. 

 

\---------------

 

Claire and Toby walked slightly for a bit until Claire couldn’t take it. “Toby?”

Toby looked at her “What?”

She fixed her hair and slowly spoke “You’ve been acting…like, like nothing happened.  I’m really worried about you, I think Blinky is too.” 

She sighed “I know it’s just...It’s just hard. I mean what can I do? First Arrrrgh  got turned and Jim ran off in one day.  We were supposed to do it together. We we’re gonna be a gang of heroes, kicking Gum Gum ass and grong nuts. Now I lost two of my closest pals.” 

Claire put her hand on his shoulder as he tried to keep himself composed. “I just to hold on to some hope that he’s ok...I-I know that NotEnrique sucked with his magic like really sucked, but that was definitely Jim out there! Fighting something! If he’s fighting then that mean’s he’s still out there.” He almost fumbled over his last sentence and stopped walking. Claire stopped with him and looked at him “Hey, if he makes it back we should make some kind of punishment for going out there without us. I know he’s just worried that we’ll get hurt but he broke his promise and made us worry.” Toby chuckled at his “Maybe-” 

Just as Toby was about to speak he saw the tunnel ahead start to close in and the the way they came from started to close as well, the walls of ice coming, enclosing them. “What the hell!” Toby screamed. They looked around but found themselves encased. Toby took his Warhammer and hit the ice with all his strength but the ice only chipped away and  simply reformed. Claire tried to use her staff but she she does the portal doesn't even appear and she is shocked. “Ow! What the hell?!Work, you!” She tried but to no avail. Suddenly the ice stopped and the wall melted away revealing another tunnel. Claire and Toby looked at each other in surprise “Why didn’t you warn me?”

Claire’s eyebrows furrowed together as she spoke “Hey! I didn’t know there was weird changing ice tunnels. The books just said they they had crazy tunnel systems that only the  Göng Aðilar knew how to navigate.”  

Toby  and Claire started following the new tunnel “How the heck could they know how to go through here if the tunnels are always changing?” 

“I don’t know....but they had to have something.” 

 

\----------------

 

Blinky, Barbara, and Drall walked along the tunnels for a while, she felt awkward being here but she had to remind herself to keep going no matter what. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to Blinky. “So Blinky...can you tell me about why exactly Strickler would even talk to us if he was to cause of all...this?”

Blinky walked along her and kept his eyes along the road “He used you to get close to Master Jim. To really annoy him and to use you as a leverage.” 

Barbara look at his shocked “You mean he would kill me?”

“Not...exactly.... He used a binding spell. If Master Jim hurt him than you would end up hurt as well.” 

“That seems like something only the lowest of the low would do.”

Drall snorted “Agreed, I don’t know what is worse a lowly flesh bag or a lowly Impure.”

 

Blink nodded “Truly. I have to admit it is peculiar though.”

“What?” 

“By Master Jim’s description you had no idea of his role as Trollhunter, so you had no actual knowledge of what he was doing. This Strickler would often come over while Jim was not around, I heard Drall stating that he saw you and the Changeling….kissing? The act of putting to face together was it?” 

Drall awkwardly agreed, seeming uncomfortable talking about intimate interactions, especially between Strickler and Barbara. “Yes that’s it! Kissing! He state that while Master Jim was busy you two seemed to have done that, which upsetted him deeply. He ranted about it for days actually.” 

Barbara looked shocked and her face went red from embarrassment. She worried what else she did with him, it was unlike her to just fall for any old guy. She has put down so many suitors over the years after Jim’s father left them. She worked to hard to not to just get in any old relationship and let her heart be broken like that again. Her blushed faded and her face saddened. She really did try hard and she still seemed to have terrible taste in men after all these years, they still seem to betray her. She was supposed to protect Jim and she unknowingly let this thing near her and her son. 

As she started to feel her guilt over take her, her talkie went on and Toby and Claire’s voice came through “ Hey guys! We found out why exactly no one as been able to find their way around here that well.”

Barbara Turned up her walkie talkie and spoke “What happened?Are you kids alright?” 

Toby popped in “We’re good Miss B. Turned out the tunnels here change.” 

Blinky’s face shot up in surprise “My words!”

Drall took a moment and realized that that meant and his face turned sour. “Of course…”

 

They all stopped their tracks to think for a moment. Barbara and Blinky pondered what to do. If they moved forward it would certainly mean  that their efforts would be fruitless. There had to be a way that the  Göng Aðilar traveled through the tunnels. Barbara wondered if Strickler wandered as they did with no idea that they tunnels constantly changed, or if he knew the Göng Aðilar’s secrets. Then it hit Barbara “I think I know what to do.” 

Blinky and Drall looked at her in surprise “What?”

“The statutes, they all had a necklace..what if the Gong- whatevers had some weird magic necklaces where they could go navigate through the tunnels.” 

Blinky smiled “I must say that is quite clever! We must find one of these necklaces. But where would we find one?” 

Drall stepped in “We can get one from the statutes.”

Blinky hit Drall on the arm “Good thinking Drall!” 

 

Barbara put her finger on the walkie talkie button “Hey guys, Can you try to meet us back where we came?” 

Blinky leaned over “Yes, if we are correct then the tunnels would lead back to where we came from, just head north of the tunnels and you should arrive.” 

The Toby's voice came over the talkie “Roger that, Over.” 

 

\-------

Both toby and Claire looked at each other. Claire took out the compass in Toby’s bag and followed the needle pointing North. “It’s a good thing you always come prepared Tobs.” 

Toby smiled “Thanks. I might over do it come times but you never know.” 

After almost an hour from traveling through the tunnels and the tunnels changing only one more time for Toby and Claire, they made it back where they came from and soon saw Barbara, Blinky and Drall coming together. Barbara came towards Toby and Claire and hugged them. “I was worried you two would get lost.” 

Claire smiled “Don’t worry, you guys were the ones behind us.”

Barbara laughed “Well the Tunnel closed on us and opened up two different paths leading the same way but one had a dead end.”

 

Drall saw the statues and climbed up the pillar it stood on. He pulled the golden necklace off of the statute and came down and handed it to Blinky. “Here, you better be right about this necklace.” 

Blinky put it on and walked towards the tunnels where they came and immediately the tunnels started to change for him, making a singular path way. “It works!!! Miss Barbara, I see where Master Jim gets it from.” 

Blinky took the the necklace and walked towards the tunnel, everyone else soon following him closely as the tunnel began to close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon Strickler and Barbara will meet again, and with a slap on the face. For anyone wondering, To keep up with the inspiration from the Vatnajökull glacier, Göng Aðilar (or at least according to crappy google translate) is Icelandic for Tunnel Maker. Anyways Thank you all for reading and please leave me a comment to tell me what you think.


	6. Familar Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Strickler meet for the first time since the unbinding and make a deal.

The frozen tunnels melted away before them, shifting into different tunnels ahead. The glow of the necklace’s  jewel laid softly on the blue and blackened ice. The Tunnels ahead shifted into new tunnels, splitting into different paths. Blinky was about to say something when Barbara stepped in “So I guess they have a series of fake tunnels and a series of real tunnels.” 

Drall looked around “Didn’t last for long…They’re all dead.”

Blinky glared at Drall “That we **_know_** of...For all we know they may be still alive.”

Drall huffed and grinned “Don’t tell me you’re one of those who think the Göng Aðilar still live?”

Blinky crossed his upper set of arms “In fact yes, they were clever. They would have had a plan to escape Gunmar’s attack. It is possible they are hiding.”

“Unlikely! Gunamr took many, he wouldn’t have been foolish to allow an escape.” 

“Clever! They were Clever! What part of that do you not understand?” 

Toby, Claire and Barbara all looked at each other and the two Trolls. Toby sighed “Oh boy..here we go.” Barbara shrugged. She decided to listen in with interest. There was still so much they needed to know about, so much to explain. If there was Göng Aðilar left alive then they could tell them if they came across Strickler, if not then there is a chance he is here. 

 

\------------

 

After half an hour of banter between Drall and Blinky about whether or not the Göng Aðilar still lived Barbara felt like the debate repeated and was going nowhere. She hoped that maybe the Göng Aðilar still lived and she would see a Göng Aðilar down here. But as fate would have it, in it’s cruel ironic way, they found the Göng Aðilar. 

At the end of a tunnel opened up a large cavern that seemed to be the ruins of a marketplace. There the stone statues of the of the one living Göng Aðilar stood. Many looked like the statues in the entrance way. Many had their faces in horror, anger and sadness. Arms and legs broken into pieces, heads on the ground. 

Barbara looked around feeling as though she walked into the ruins of Pompeii. A moment lost in time with the death of many. Claire and Toby looked at the stone figures in sadness. As they walked about in silence they heard faint sounds of something ahead. Drall and Blinky looked at each other unsure what it could be. Toby and Claire got their weapons out in preparation of an attack. Drall lead the team ahead, ready for an attack from the cause of the strange noise. Suddenly a large shadow jumped. Large horns poking out with a what seemed feathers? A knife was thrown at Drall's foot and a low familiar voice rang in Barbara’s ears. “That’s close enough. What are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

Drall growled ready for an attack when he felt the small hand of Barbara hold on his arm and push forwards. “Um...Strickler? Walter?” 

The figure came out of the shadows and looked at Barbara in surprise mouthing her name. She noticed his arm was in a sling, his figure was not like the other Trolls she had seen before. He was and lean, wore a cape with knifes and a rose looking pendent. They meet each other's eyes for an moment and stared. Time felt like it slowed down until his eyes suddenly looked away from her to the side in a brief moment of sadness and pain. Then looked passed her to the others with dangers in his eyes. “Care to explain why are you here?” 

Drall glared right back not trusting the creature. Barbara took a deep breath. “I-we need your help.” 

Blinky came to the side “Yes Master Jim went to the Darklands...alone.” The changelings face softened a bit of shock and sadness. 

He looked at Barbara at the others “It was Young Atlas’ decision to go there..Either he makes it or he doesn’t. I can’t say I can take you all there if that is what you came for me for.” Looking at Barbara in the last of his words “I’m sorry I am of no help.” 

Barbara shook her head “That isn’t what we came here for.” Claire tried to get in closer “NotEnrique was able to let us kinda see Jim in the Darklands, but he couldn’t do it for long. So we thought that maybe you could?” Toby nodded. He was surprised by this. He changed into his human form. Grabbing his pen out of his pocket and fiddling with it. He paced a bit and closed the cap back on. “Yes...it is possible. I may be able to do it...I never tried such a thing though. It’s an unusual magic but is possible.” 

Toby started getting frustrated and stepped in “Can you do it or not?!” Claire tried to calm him down 

“Jim is down there  **_alone_ ** , I have to know, we have to know if he is ok!” He started crying Barbara looked at Stickler with pleading eyes. 

Toby went away to the far end with Claire to calm down. Barbara looked at the two and looked at Blinky and Drall who were confused where to focus their attention on. She told them to back away a bit to handle it. Despite everything he did...everything he said and caused for her and her son. He was suppose to have feeling for her,right? She hesitantly went up to hi and touched his arm 

“Please...Walt? I...I need to know Jim is ok...I need-” She trailed off from her thoughts and looked at Toby who was walked away. She felt him gently grab her hand. She saw him holding in staring at her hand, trying not to look at her face. “I-I do not know if I can...but I can try. For you...for Young Atlas.” He looked at her with deep green eyes, full of sorrow and caring. He slowly let go of her hand. 

“If you don’t mind...I would have one payment for my services and advice.” She looked at his with suspicion. 

“What?” He rubbed his head “May I live with you..for the time being? I would gladly do anything to make it up for you.” 

She looked back at the other and back at him “Only on a few conditions. No funny business, you do your magic to let me see Jim and clean up the mess you made.” He smiled softly 

“I have one condition of my own.” She glared at him before he spoke 

“I cook.” She looked at him surprised. Throughout all the things she was told about him she was surprised. 

“No poison, or else I’m sending Drall on you.” He nodded chuckling softly “Deal.” 

When they looked back at Dral and Blinky who were watching them carefully. Toby was eating food stressed out. Claire sighed and glared back at Strickler. Strickler followed closely behind Barbara. Drall eyed the Changeling “Watch yourself impure. If you betray us you are going to be done for.” Strickler rolled his eyes “I would do no such thing, I betrayed my own. I would be a fool to not lend my assistance.” 

Drall growled “I heard of a ‘deal’, what are you planning?” 

Blinky joined in “This too concerns me.” 

Barbara looked at the smugness on Strickler’s face. She saw his face had a sorta ego of a child who got away with something. She sighed rubbed her tired face “He will be staying at my house for the time being.” Blinky looked at her shocked 

“Is that such a wise decision???” She looked at Stickler and smiled evilly 

“Ohhhhhh yes, he promised to do anything I say. First thing for him to do is to try the mirror, after that clean my house he and Jim  _ destroyed _ .” At the moment she saw his face go from egotistical and smug to ashamed. His eyes looked at her and looked away. Drall looked at them both “I will guard you while the Trollhunter is away.” Barbara nodded in agreement “thank you, Drall.” Toby and Claire joined in and were ready to go. 

 

\----------------------

 

When they came back the Trollmarket Barbara started to feel slightly bad for Strickler. He did everything to deserve hate from her and Jim’s closest friends but the whole Trollmartket? It was everywhere they end everyone wanted to grab the Changeling and string him up. Strickler tried to ignore them, trying to remain safe, staying close within the group to prevent from being grabbed away. He knew that living with Barbara may be emotionally unbearable, but it was a warm house, somewhere he wasn’t going to be killed..somewhere he was needed. If he was going to be tossed away after, at least he can say he offered to help the one person he regrets hurting. 

  
When everyone made their way to the edge of Trollmarket’s crystal staircase Blinky sighed “I must say here, Vendel will have to know about this. Time is of the essence, I will join you all later.” The Six eyed troll departed away to Vendel to calm the angry crowd of Trolls at the Market. The Changeling watched him go as Drall created the portal to Arcadia. Stepped through the portal he breathed in a sigh of relief. The night air was warm, the night was close to being over. Barbara and the others followed Drall into the sewers, Strickler was hesitant, looking at the long stretch ahead of him, wondering if he could run if he could make it, would it be worth if? When he looked back at Barbara descending down he sighed and followed after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit late but I got caught up doing other things. I had a bit of writers block ow to approach this at first. I'm pretty glad how it turned out though.   
> Anyways, thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think and if there is anything you would like to see.


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim meets Emill again and wants some answers. Emill tries her best to earn his trust and tells him her story.

Jim slowly opened his eyes,feeling the cool damp ground underneath him. He saw nothing but walls and a lone metal door, and rotten food on the floor. He looked around for his amulet but it was missing. Jim’s heart sank, realizing this can only mean one thing, the amulet has been taken. “No, NoNONonononononoononono, oh God no.” In a fit of panic he ran to the door and slammed his whole body against it. The door only clashed against him. He tried to looking for another way out but there was no windows, only walls. He went to the small opening on the door and saw no one guarding it. “Ok, ok. Think, think think.Don’t freak out. What would a Trollhunter do?....Not go in the Darklands alone and get yourself caught…” He paced around trying to think of a solution. 

He spent almost an hour planning of a escape. When he weighed all his options there was only one way to go about. He would have to escape and find the amulet before Gunmar opens the Bridge in the Trollmarket and release his army on the world. He calmed himself down and waited for the next person to show up at the doors. He heard footsteps getting closer. He hide along the door, ready for anything like a tiger in the forest. The door opened slowly. Jim Hid behind the door, squeezing behind the door, ready to escape and lock the creature that walked in in his place as prisoner. When he glanced he saw the familiar indigo blue and broken horn of the Changeling that tricked him. He smiled thinking that it was lovely how kara worked sometimes.

\---------

Emill looked around the room in panic, she was sure the human Trollhunter would still be here. She went to look around  and in her peripheral vision she saw something move along with the door close and lock. She ran to the door and tried looking through the hole and saw the Human looking at her with content. “Stay.”

Just as he was about to leave she pleaded “Please, don’t lock me in here. I wasn’t even supposed to be here! I’m sorry! I really am, I was ordered to capture you.” 

Jim turned to look at her “I don’t have time for this.”

“I swear I mean it! Gunmar would kill me, or worse if a did not comply. I can show you to the amulet, I can show you the way to the humans, to the children. I mean it this time.” 

Jim looked around for anyone else that might be coming their way “Why should I trust you?! You’re only in this for yourself,”

Emill sighed and touched her broken horn “No...I-I...I just want to help. I’m sorry I really am. I know you won’t accept help from a Changeling, we’re all just monsters anyways.” 

She didn't even look at Jim anymore and was looking at the distance, zoning out as she touched her horn. Jim looked at her confused for a second, part of him wanted to agree with her but another part of him was confused. He felt conflicted, trying to save himself but also felt the need to protect others. “Tell me...how did you break your horn, it seems painful.”

Emill came to and pulled her hands away from her horn. “I...I broke a rule that no one must break. Gunmar doesn’t like to simply kill, he loves to torture and make a example of others. He was going to make an example out of you for both Trolls and humans alike.” Jim eyes went wide realizing why he wasn’t killed yet, he looked her in the eyes looking for answers that could be there “What did you do?”

Emill looked away and back at Jim “I let out a human.”

Jim brows went up in shock “Why?”

Emill sighed as she told the story.

\----------

Long ago when she was very young, Emill always listened to her masters, to the order, doing whatever tasks that were given to her. She was well respected by her higher ups and she lashed in the praise. She wanted to make a name for herself one day. The other Changelings her age and rank hated her for being a pet and telling on them for breaking any rules. One day she was told the truth where Changelings truly came from. She was shocked to learn of the true nature of Changelings and the mission that was deemed the highest honor. To replace a human and leave the Darklands was the best thing to ever happen to a Changeling. To Emill the whole thing did not sit right with her. 

One day her teacher and mentor took her under their wing. She was to be trained with a high esteem duty that only a select few may ever do. She was to be trained as a human caretaker and ensure their safety until they reach of age and are guarded for eternity. She become close to a particular human boy, he was smart, energetic and often wanted to paint and draw. It was when he became 18 that he was to be encased forever. The years passed, and there wasn’t one day that went by that she didn't miss him. She became distant with the children under her watch as she became to feel wrong, as she felt less and less like she was doing the right thing. It was one night while everyone rested she went to pods. She stared at his pod, missing his presence. Went she touched the crystal it melted away, freeing him. It was not long after she embraced him in a hug that her deed was caught. 

The human was shoved back against his will, frozen in fear and anger. She pleaded with them saying it was an accident, lying and lying trying to be let go. It was then she was taken to Gunmar himself for her crimes. It was then he thought to let her go “easy” for everything she was known for. Her horn was twisted off slowly, she was demoted and forbidden to ever enter where to humans were kept. She was to be the example to all who disobey him and ever become close to a human under their supervision.

\--------

At the end of the story Emill looked tired and emotionally exhausted. “Believe me or not, that is up to you, young one.” 

Jim looked at her and slowly unlocked the door. She looked at the Trollhunter with surprise and smiled, hugging him tightly “Thank you! You are kind, I am indebted to you. I see why you were chosen as Trollhunter, young one.”

 

Jim squirms trying to break free from her tight hug “You’re welcome...can you let go of me first?”

Emill let go in surprise “I’m sorry! Where to? Where do you need to go?”

Jim dusted himself off “First I need to go to my amulet”

Emill scratched her head “About that, Gunmar holds it. He is readying his troops for an attack,” “No more time to waste. You know how to fight?” 

Emill shook her head “No? I never had any formal training.” 

Jim to a moment “ We can’t go in there without anything. You know a way the armory?”

Emill smiled “We can’t do there, it’ll cause too much suspicion...but I know a guy that would have some weapons.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is back again. Will he make it? Probably?   
> Next chapter will go back to more Strickler and Barbara interactions.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short but I hope everyone liked it! I don't know when I'll be posting new chapters, but I'm going to try to do them every week when I have down time. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think.  
> Thank you!


End file.
